


Secretly to the whole world

by alexaneko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Круговорот сплетней в природе, или AУ, в котором Кибом находит нечто большее, чем ищет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly to the whole world

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках "1ST SHINee AU FEST".
> 
> Задание:
> 
> Тема: «Не всегда говори то, что знаешь, но всегда знай, что говоришь»  
> Условие: секретные отношения

Кибом очень любит чужие секреты, пожалуй, это его любимая тема для разговоров, после неудачных нарядов однокурсниц, но есть одна вещь, которую он абсолютно точно не умеет с ними делать, он не умеет их хранить. Поэтому когда от Тэмина Кибом узнает, что они с Минхо наконец-то начали встречаться, он почти готов начать за них радоваться, пока не выясняется, что никому больше эту новость Тэмин сообщать не собирается. К большому сожалению Кибома, оказывается, что Джессику-нуну и Джинки-хёна, он всегда мог обсудить с Кристалл, а еще Викторию-нуну и Никкун-хёна, и Сынри-хёна с Сэохён, а, нет, Сэохён была на прошлой неделе, в общем, Сынри-хёна, а его монологи о самой Кристалл и её любимом Джунсу была готова выслушивать Амбер. Но не то, чтобы Кибому это было особо нужно, совсем нет. Правда, нет. Ну, и не сможет же Тэмин долго хранить свои отношения в тайне?

К концу второго месяца Кибом понимает, что очень недооценивал Тэмина, а ещё роль Кристалл в своей жизни. Вообще, если бы Тэмин тогда ничего ему не рассказал, то Кибом до сих пор находился бы в полном неведении, потому что их с Минхо поведение ни капельки не изменилось, ни в присутствии остальных, ни при отсутствии всех кроме Кибома. Разве что отсутствие самого Кибома в квартире, которую они снимали с Тэмином, теперь требовалось несколько чаще. Кибом подозревает, что это как раз и есть единственная причина, по которой он теперь вынужден нести такое тяжкое бремя, как «секрет лучшего друга». 

Кто бы мог предположить еще несколько недель назад, что он добровольно будет проводить свободное время в библиотеке, но лучшего места для чтения журналов просто невозможно придумать, в этом Кибом за последние месяцы убедился лично, не один и не два раза. Хотя если подумать об этом, то его выгоняли далеко не так часто, как должны были. По подсчетам Кибома выходило, что и в половину не так часто, и объяснение этому пока не находилось, если только…на вынужденные прогулки отправляли не его одного.

 

Логическая цепочка складывается очень быстро, и результат настолько нравится Кибому, что он даже не хочет думать о том, почему она не могла сложиться хотя бы месяц назад. Но, чёрт возьми, он ведь всегда знал, что Минхо не бездомный, и даже не бедный студент, Тэмин еще тысячу лет назад рассказывал о какой-то там квартире, которую тот делит с кем-то там, с кем дружит еще со школы, и хотя Кибом всё еще придерживается мнения о том, что с деревьями водят дружбу только идиоты, но Тэмин умудрился завести роман с этим молчаливым поленом, а, значит, «кто-то там» заслуживает шанс и Кибом ему его обязательно даст. 

Уже через час Кибом знает, что друга Минхо зовут Ким Чжонхён, он заканчивает четвертый курс архитектурного, любит шоколад, красный цвет и неделю назад проколол правое ухо. Учитывая, что всё это он узнает от одной и той же группы девчонок, Ким Чжонхён похоже популярен на своем факультете так же, как и Минхо. Но на популярность последнего, Кибом усиленно закрывает глаза вот уже третий год, поэтому и сейчас легкость получения информации он списывает не на неё, а на свои потрясающие связи. А когда у Суён, или Соён (Кибом не уверен, как раз когда она называла своё имя мимо проходил парень в футболке от Джереми Скотта на которую Кибом заглядывался уже месяц) на телефоне еще и оказывается фотография этого самого Чжонхёна, Кибом думает о том, что все гороскопы в журналах это таки полная чушь, потому что никак иначе, кроме как удачным, сегодняшний день назвать нельзя. 

На следующий день Кибому приходится признать, что даже если Чжонхён и не популярен, то недостатка в общении он явно не испытывает. Его окружает столько людей, что Кибом не утруждает себя запоминанием лиц, но когда вся эта компания направляется в кафе в соседнем квартале, он следует за ними уже из чистого любопытства, места на всех там не хватит, даже если половина будет стоять. Оказывается, любимая забегаловка студентов просто расширилась, Кибом немного осуждает себя, ведь быть в курсе событий это для него обязательная норма жизни. Что, а главное зачем, потянуло его внутрь, Кибом не знает, а еще он не знает, где были его глаза, когда прямо перед ним образовался горшок с монстерой, который он умудрился перевернуть. Кибом очень надеется, что достаточно быстро оттуда убрался, конечно, его уверенности в себе хватит еще на десять таких же Кибомов, но такое первое впечатление он оставлять не привык. Уже дома, оттирая землю с любимых джинсов, Кибом думает о том, что с Джинки-хёном пока лучше не общаться, не то, чтобы он верил, что неуклюжесть передается воздушно-капельным путем, но вдруг она передается через прикосновения?

Кибом выжидает несколько дней, и только когда убеждается, что кроме того, что таинственный уничтожитель растений, был одет в белую футболку с надписью «Ministry of Sound»(а она уже на пути к городской свалке) ничего больше неизвестно, решается на очередную слежку за Чжонхёном. Зачем за ним следить, вместо того, чтобы просто познакомится, не до конца понимает даже сам Кибом, но на этот раз он подходит к делу со всей серьезностью, и навыками в маскировке.

Все детские мечты Кибома о том, чтобы стать следующим агентом 007, разбивает Чжонхён, который подсаживается к нему во вторник во время большой перемены, как оказывается, чтобы рассказать, что видел его позавчера в торговом центре, а вчера в кино, и еще, кажется, в боулинге в воскресенье. Кибом как раз начинает мысленно уничтожать себя, ведь он знал, что кросс-дрессинг был лучшим вариантом, чем очки и кепка, когда вдруг понимает, что с ним пытаются познакомиться, а то, что за эти дни он насобирал информации о Чжонхёне уже на маленькую книжечку, вовсе не значит, что тот хотя бы знает, как его зовут.

Чжонхён оказывается приятным собеседником, у него даже получается переговорить Кибома, но тот не против, он и не помнит, когда смеялся так много в последний раз. Они любят одну и ту же музыку, ходят в тренажерный зал в двух кварталах от универа, и не понимают футбол. Чжонхён очень клёвый, но Кибом еще помнит, почему так хотел с ним познакомиться, и злополучный футбол как обычно всё только портит, потому что, если Чжонхён не разделяет даже любовь «дерева» к спорту (а, по мнению Кибома, с Минхо можно или говорить о спорте или молчать), то кто сказал, что он вообще знает об отношениях Минхо с Тэмином? Кибом не может так облажаться, поэтому начинает издалека. Но, похоже, у корейского парня нельзя спрашивать во время первого разговора об отношении к геям, даже если этот парень - Чжонхён. Тишина затягивается, и Кибому хочется провалиться сквозь пол, куда-нибудь в подвал, но надеяться можно только на свои силы, поэтому под предлогом первой пришедшей в голову отмазки, он начинает продвигаться к выходу на максимально позволенной для не убегающего человека скорости, и всё настолько хреново, что не хватает только горшка с монстерой.

 

Чжонхён находит Кибома в пятницу на вечеринке экономфакультета, к которому ни один из них не имеет ни малейшего отношения, и Кибом был бы рад сбежать, но в комнате больше никого нет, а значит эффект незаметности ему не светит. Чжонхён похоже твёрдо намерен начать разговор, и Кибому настолько неуютно, будто сейчас снова придётся обсуждать с мамой способы контрацепции.

\- Кибом, я думаю, что мы можем с тобой попробовать, - Кибом не совсем понимает. - То есть, извини за последний раз. Я нормально отношусь к геям, и ты клёвый, мы можем попробовать,- к концу предложения Кибом уже понимает, но только то, что у Чжонхёна проблемы с выражением собственных мыслей.

\- О чём ты вообще говоришь? – возможно, из-за последнего бокала шампанского Кибом звучит резче, чем он хочет, потому, что Чжонхён немного напрягается.

\- О том, что ты почти две недели ходил за мной по пятам, пытался узнать моё отношение к геям, а теперь я приглашаю тебя на свидание? - в списке Кибома с тысяча и одним пунктом точно не было такого варианта ответа.

\- Хён, я расспрашивал тебя не для себя, а из-за Минхо с Тэмином,- пытается начать Кибом.

\- Они замечательная пара, но не переводи на них стрелки, тебе абсолютно нечего стесняться…- похоже Чжонхён долго готовился к этому разговору. У Кибома нет возможности вставить даже слово, но когда выясняется, что в школе у него наверно были проблемы с одноклассниками, он таки не выдерживает.

\- Чжонхён! Мне просто нужно было с кем-то поговорить,- чтобы его снова не перебили, Кибому приходится зажать Чжонхёну рот ладонью. - Нет, не о проблемах моей сексуальной ориентации, а о брачных играх моего лучшего друга. Прости, хён, но я не влюблен в тебя по уши! - Кибом не замечает, когда он успевает поднять голос, также как не замечает и Кристалл, стоящую на пороге, пока со словами «Боже мой, я должна об этом всем рассказать», та не достаёт из клатча свой телефон. Кибом с ужасом наблюдает, как она набирает чей-то номер и думает, что Тэмин его абсолютно точно убьёт.

\- Алло, Амбер, представляешь, Кибом только что признался Чжонхён-хёну, - или Кибом убьёт себя сам. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как Кристалл проходит всех кто стоит у неё на быстром наборе, когда Чжонхён подаёт голос.

\- Эм, а это никак нельзя остановить? – Кибом бы хмыкнул, но у него не осталось на это сил, всё-таки мужчины, абсолютно не понимают женскую сущность.

\- Конечно, нет, - просто констатирует он, думая о том, что в универе, лучше не появляться ближайшую пару дней.

\- Алло, Джессика-онни? Ты не поверишь…- а возможно и до конца недели. - О, Юри-онни с тобой? Расскажи ей, а я пока позвоню Хичоль-оппе, - Кибом пытается вспомнить, какие институты есть в его родном городе. Интересно, а перевод в середине года это сильно хлопотно?

На первом этаже что-то разбивают, и Кибом выныривает из своих мыслей. Чжонхён всё так же стоит рядом и, судя по его растерянному взгляду, девушку в действии он видит впервые. 

\- Во сколько там сеанс? - со вздохом спрашивает Кибом, но в ответ получает только глухое «Что?», - У тебя из кармана торчат билеты в кино, во сколько начинается сеанс?

\- В 23.20, - и Кибом почти видит, как над головой Чжонхёна материализуется вопросительный знак.

\- Отлично, мы ещё успеваем. Поможешь найти мою куртку?

**Author's Note:**

> 21 июня 2011


End file.
